


So this is Christmas

by Hugo_falcon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Crushes, F/F, First Crush, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Mistletoe, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugo_falcon/pseuds/Hugo_falcon
Summary: Luna has a crush and she doesn't have any idea what to do.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Reader, Luna Lovegood/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	So this is Christmas

The sky was grey, and the snow clung to you like a blood-sucking fiend, draining the heat from you and slowly but surely freezing and suffocating you under its intensity. A bitter wind forced its way across the black lake, and you grit your teeth, shivering in the corner of the Quidditch stands despite your many warming spells.

Christmas had once again come to Hogwarts.

Gripping the cover of your book more tightly, you stubbornly withstand the cold preferring the slow blue colour making its presence known on your arms to the insufferable Christmas spirit that had taken residence in the castle. Usually, you weren’t such a grinch when Christmas came around but this year was far from usual - both your parents had to work this holiday, which sucked since you were already feeling homesick before the letter came. Now Christmas felt like a painful reminder that you couldn’t go home.

Still, there were some benefits, you supposed as you watched your best-friend making her way up the stands towards you.

  
“Luna,” You call out softly, and the girl hurries her pace.

“Can I sit there?” Luna asks, gesturing to the snow-covered seat beside you. Quickly, you cast a clearing spell knowing only too well that if you didn’t Luna would sit in the wet, cold, snow and end up back in the castle and shivering in the common-room.

“Sure,” You agree, satisfied that the chair was dry enough. Luna takes a seat, nestling up close to you and resting her head against your shoulder warming you better than any charm ever could. Instinctively, you wrap an arm around her waist desperate to be closer to the heat source, and then you both sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

“I think I’m allergic to humans,” Luna announces as your half-way through your page.

“Um… what?” You ask, caught off guard.

“I’m allergic to humans,” Luna repeats, and even the second time around it doesn’t make any more sense.

“Why do you think that?” You ask, this wasn’t an out of character assumption for the girl to make, but it was certainly a confusing one. Luna often came to you with theories and things that confused her, but this one had even you stumped.

“Sometimes when I’m around this human my throat gets dry, my face is too hot, and I can’t breathe properly,” Luna answers, “Apparently I ‘blush’”

“Is this around a specific person?” You ask, brain going into overdrive.

“Yes,” Luna answers and you nod thoughtfully, feeling like your chest was on fire but more concerned with your friend than yourself.

“Have you considered that you might have a crush on this person?” You ask, and Luna frowns.

“Oh, that makes more sense,” Luna agrees, cuddling closer to your chest until her face was too damn close to yours.

  
December 14th found you sat at a table working your way through a stack of homework sitting across from your best friend. Luna seems to be pondering something, her eyes flickering from her textbook to meet yours only to look away again quickly.

“Your eyes are like dirt,” Luna tells you, and you look up from your homework a quizzical expression on your face. You’re not sure if you’ve just been insulted or even stranger… complimented?

“I’m… sorry?” You ask, and Luna blinks in confusion.

“Your eyes are like dirt?” Luna repeats and then sighs, resting her head on the Library table, “This isn’t working,”

“What are you trying to do?” You ask, setting your quill aside to focus more fully on your friend.

“Ginny said that I should try flirting with my crush to get her to like me. I don’t think that worked,” Luna sighs.

“Well, most people won’t take that as a compliment. Just so you know,” You tell her and Luna frowns, a perplexed expression on her face.

“But dirt’s homely, and it feeds everything. Without dirt, there’s nothing,” Luna protests.

“I see your point, but the thing with flirting is that you shouldn’t have to explain it,” You point out, and Luna sighs.

“Guess it’s back to the drawing board,” Luna states and you smile affectionately.

“Who do you like anyway?” You ask, looking back to your textbook. The sudden sound of a chair being scraped back startles you, and you watch as Luna leaps from her seat, and sprints out of the room.

  
December 18th hit you like a stack of bricks, you were now officially halfway towards Christmas and you still hadn’t heard from your parents. Stubbornness kept you from sending an owl, sure that their next letter could only be a few days away. Alas, the owls brought you nothing and now you shivered as you made your way back from the owlery towards Hogwarts.

Something cold and hard strikes you in the back of the head and you wince, turning to see another snow-ball suspended mid-air by Ginny. She smiles, beckoning you over and with a small sigh, you make your way over your gloom lessened slightly when you see that Luna is waiting for you.

“What are you two up to?” You ask, feeling like you might just end up doing something that you don’t want to do.

“Massive snow-ball fight. Us versus Harry, Hermione and Ron,” Ginny answers, “But as they’re one person up we could use the back-up,”

“I’m sure you could,” You agree, really not feeling like staying out in this cold, cruel winter and being hit repeatedly by frozen water that doesn’t stay frozen long enough. Icy cold hands slip into yours, and a flushed Luna looks at you with puppy dog eyes - and side note: why the hell did they have such a huge effect on you? And wow, her eyes are so beautiful and…

“Please, help us,” Luna begs and there’s literally no way you could say no to this girl. Damn, you might be a little bit far gone in your crush but hey, at least you’d managed to keep the secret.

“Fine… but if it gets to be too much I’m using you as a human shield,” You warn her and Luna smiles, wrapping her arms around you and hugging you tightly to her.

“Thank you!” Luna grins, and then she ducks down scrambling around to make snow-balls, you move to cast a duplicate spell but Ginny stops you.

“We have a no magic rule in place,” Ginny explains and with a small sigh, you reach down into the snowbanks and start compressing it into vaguely ball-shaped weapons.

“10 seconds peace!” You hear a voice yell and know that the battle is soon to begin. Grabbing a ball in preparation, you sink to the side of Luna and Ginny knowing that Hermione, Ron and Harry aren’t expecting you.

“Ready? FIRE!” Ginny yells, grabbing a ball and hurling it at her boyfriend. Deftly, Harry turns his lithe form to the side, dodging Ginny’s attack but failing to anticipate yours. The boy lets out a quiet curse as the ball explodes against his chest.

You quickly duck down to grab another ball, hurling it towards Hermione, only for Ron to shove her out of the path. Hermione sends a ball back in retaliation and you duck only to get a mouthful of snow from Ron. With a small groan, you spit it out. You grab a ball from the ground.

“You ok?” Luna asks, sounding concerned. You give a small nod, before hurling your ball towards Ron and Hermione. They barely have time to duck before the next balls are coming. Luna smiles devilishly as the game really begins. Soon there’s a constant flurry of balls flying through the air and all you can do is try to hit them before they hit you.

  
Finally, soaked to the skin but smiling you traipse back into the castle.

“That was more fun than I expected,” You admit, turning to see your friends only to find that Luna’s the only one with you, “Hey, where did they go?”

“I don’t know,” Luna answers, “Strange,”

“Yeah, just a little,” You agree, suddenly feeling just a little nervous.

“We should get hot chocolates, it’s hot, like you,” Luna suddenly declares and your mind races to understand what she just said.

“You… think I’m hot?” You repeat, trying to understand what she really means.

“I… No, you look frozen, almost completely blue. Hermione just said I should try that line,” Luna explains with a small frown.

“Oh, how’s your crush going?” You ask and Luna sighs.

“It’s confusing. Being around her makes me more nervous now that I’m trying to do something and everyone has all these different bits of advice. They all conflict. Ron told me to be cool and not to let anyone know who I like, Ginny says to flirt and to be myself but myself isn’t a person who flirts. It’s so difficult, they all think they know what I should do and yet I try some things and I can’t even get the words out and I -” Luna rants, and you pull her into your chest feeling the tension slide from her shoulders as she deflates like a balloon, “I don’t like crushes. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do,”

“If it’s any help, no one does. Love, crushes, relationships, they’re all messy. Hermione and Ron can’t work out how to be together. Ginny and Harry are the same. It’s easy to say do this or do that but it’s harder to do it if you care about someone. For what it’s worth, I’m proud of you Luna, you’re getting out of your comfort zone. Whoever it is, she must be really special,” You tell her as you release her.

“She is, she really is,” Luna agrees, and you feel a slight pain in your chest but hey at least if Luna’s ready to give her heart to someone it might be going to someone worth it. Luna slips her hand into yours, face flushed bright red from the cold, “Come on,”

  
“Are we really staying up until midnight?” Ron asks, looking like he’s moments away from nodding off. It was Christmas Eve, and per Luna’s insistence, your friends and you were all gathered in the Gryffindor tower because Luna wanted to see some rare creature that supposedly appeared at exactly midnight on the 24th of December. Hermione was adamant that it didn’t exist, but a stubbornness to be able to say ‘I told you so’ kept her in the room. You, Ginny, Ron and Harry were just content to be hanging out with your friends.

“You can take a nap, we’ll wake you before midnight,” Harry promises.

“Yeah, I know you will,” Ron mutters grimly and Harry gets a slightly guilty expression on his face. You smile, leaning back against the cool stone wall preferring your place on the floor rather than taking a seat in one of the armchairs. Besides you, Luna sits, her knee tapping against yours gently.

“Oh, please, there’s ten minutes left. If I can manage it, you can,” Hermione scoffs.

“I think Ron should sleep, he looks like he needs it,” Luna speaks up and Hermione sighs.

“No, she’s right. I can do this,” Ron says determined not to be outdone.

Luna leans against you, laying her head on your shoulder and looking like she isn’t far from falling asleep herself. You push a strand of hair from her face, and she blinks softly.

“I really like my crush,” Luna whispers, and you aren’t sure if she meant to be heard or not but your friends' faces all take on a certain awww quality.

“You know, you have to let me meet her at some point,” You tell her and Luna smiles.

“You already have, you’ve known her longer than I ever will,” Luna tells you and your brain tries to turn over and work out who it might be. Ginny? No. Harry? No. Who would you know longer than Luna?

A sudden influx of light makes you blink in surprise. Red and green lights fill the common room like fireflies. You all watch in awe as they swirl above you, spinning round and round in lazy spirals. Your eyes shift to Luna, watching the way that her skin glows underneath the lights. She smiles widely.

“Thank you,” You hear her whisper as the fireflies slowly escape out of the chimney.

“Who’d have thought that sometimes Luna’s right?” Ron asks and Hermione groans.

“I believe I’m supposed to say, I told you so, right?” Luna asks and Hermione sighs but nods, “I told you so,”

“Thank you, Luna,” Harry says, “I’ve never seen anything like it,”

A chorus of thanks follow him and then, your friends slowly start traipsing upstairs. Just before Ginny goes up, she pulls Luna aside and murmurs something quietly, pressing something into her hand.

“What was that about?” You ask as Luna makes her way back over to you.

“She was just giving me some advice. I-I got you two presents. Can I give you them?” Luna asks.

“Of course, but I don’t have your present right now,” You point out.

“That’s OK,” Luna says, passing one messily wrapped present that you assumed was wrapped by Luna and a much neater one that you assume was wrapped by someone else. You open the messily wrapped one first and smile when you see two Dirigible Plum earrings.

“To keep away the nargels?” You ask and Luna nods shyly.

“Do you want me to open the second one now?” You ask, sensing that this was the one that was most nerve-wracking for you friend. She nods, pulling her knees to her chest and hugging them tightly, “Don’t look so worried,”

“Just open it, please,” Luna begs and you nod, slowly tearing open the delicate wrapping to find a sprig of mistletoe.

“Luna?” You ask heart pounding in your chest.

“I… My crush… It’s you. I like you,” Luna tells you, turning her head to the side to look at you. Reaching out, you place a hand to her face, searching her eyes for consent. She swallows hard but leans closer eyes flickering from yours to your lips. Finally, you close the distance, there’s a slight clumsiness but your chest still soars and swears it’s the best kiss you ever had.

After a minute, you pull back breathless but exhilarated.

“I thought mistletoe was infested with nargels?” You ask.

“Worth. It.” Luna says, pulling you into another kiss before adding something almost as an afterthought, “Besides, that’s what the earrings are for,”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt writing Luna, please let me know what you think.


End file.
